Love Letters (Kings)
by Scarlett88
Summary: A collection of unmailed letters written by Captain David Shepherd and Princess Michelle Benjamin to one another during their time in exile. Takes place after the series finale. A/N Story title slightly changed because I created a new story called 'Love Letters' and the site only lets a person have one story for each title.
1. Michelle's Letter

_Dear David, _

_There is so much that I want to tell you – need to tell you – about us, about my family, about everything. I'm tired of keeping secrets, lying, making excuses, living a half life to please others. I told my father the truth about our relationship so that I could come clean, escape the deceit and guilt that I felt in my heart over something that I should never have felt guilty about in the first place, not knowing that that one act would break this family apart.. I do not regret our time together during the blackout – you rescued me and showed me a love that I have never seen before. And from that one night came my greatest blessing, a bond that will hold us together no matter where we are, even if we never see each other ever again._

_I wanted to tell you this in person, to explain why I couldn't testify for you during your trial; I could have solved everything if I had chosen to speak, but I couldn't go through with it. During that whole week I was feeling ill and light-headed. I was convinced that the cancer had come back, that God had come to collect on my broken promise to him. After seeing the doctors, I discovered that I was with child – your child. I was so terrified I didn't know what to do; all of my previous doctors had told me that I could never conceive a child, it never once crossed my mind that they could be wrong or that by some chance of fate the Lord would choose to make me pregnant._

_The only one who knows about this baby is my mother. She knows that my father has eyes for your blood; he wants to see you – any part of you – destroyed, and that would include my child. This is why I couldn't testify in court, admit that we had been together or confess to my current condition. You don't know how sorry I am about my silence, but there was truly no other way, it would have been worse for the both of us. My mother believes that the child that I am carrying is the future of the Benjamin dynasty, and she will do everything she can to protect both me and the baby. This is why I am being sent away – banished from Gilboa and my family for no less than one year. It is the only way that I can keep our secret and protect both of our lives and our unborn baby._

_This is my final night in Altar Mansion. I am losing everything that I took for granted, everything that I said I didn't want any part of and am going to be taking on the life of a commoner. My mother has secretly arranged for me to stay in one of her family's summer houses in the small country __of __Austeria. She is the only one who will know of my whereabouts. I will live in solitude until I know that it is safe to return to the palace, and even then my future will be rendered uncertain._

_I don't have the heart to say goodbye to my father – the man that I have loved and worshipped ever since birth. I always gravitated toward him, even as a young girl. He was my champion, my hero, he could do no wrong. Yet images and expectations fade over time. The man that I once called father is now a stranger toward me, a ghost of the man that he once was. I knew this when I saw him turn against you when you were on trial for a crime that you never committed. The man before me scared me; his cold heart and vicious temper are signs of an unfair king. I worry about the people of Gilboa, whether they will be safe with him as their leader. Any assumptions that I have had in the past have been destroyed as I prepare to start a new life. I never imagined _

_The only thing that keeps me going each day is the thought of seeing again. My father cannot be king forever, and in time he may even release his grudge against you and allow you safe passage to Gilboa. Until then I will continue to write to you; you are always in my thoughts and in my heart. I have taken Reverend Samuel's words to heart: we were married a long time ago David and the bond that we share is unbreakable. I will always love and remember you._

_~Your Michelle_


	2. David's Letter

_Dear Michelle,_

_I am writing to you from the streets of Gath, the one place that your father wouldn't dare look for me in the hope that I may make it out alive and see you once again. Gath is a lonely and cold place, I am constantly moving around, looking for shelter wherever I can find it. You are the one thing that keeps me going each day. You are in all of my visions and dreams. I can't imagine my God ever wanting us to be apart. I have faith in my God and in you that we will be together someday soon. Right now all I can go is keep going, keep hoping that my prayers will be answered._

_It is very lonely here without my family. I trust no one, I talk to no one, for the risk that someone will report my whereabouts to your father. I am a shadow, I move in the dark and I hide in the light. _

_Stay strong wherever you are, know that I will find my way back to you, and we can have the life we were dreaming of. I want nothing more than to have a family and home with you, away from the palace and the politics, away from the rest of the world. You are all I need._

_-Your David_


	3. Michelle's Second Letter

_Dear David,_

_The family that I am staying with is named Jordan. There is a wife, husband, twin girls, and one little boy. Their son, Isaiah looks just like you – he has your wonderful eyes and smile. The girls, Rebecca and Deborah, are very sweet and curious, they love to hear stories every night about life in the city. The Jordan family knows my mother well, and they have promised my protection for the duration of the pregnancy. This means that I can never leave their home, I am a prisoner in these four walls, much like I was at the palace. There is no difference between the two places – except that you were there to shine your light on me, to bring me hope and promise of a wonderful future._

_I hope you are well, and that your God is watching over you. Andrew Jordan loves to read aloud from the Bible each day and I am learning more and more about your Lord. I can sense his presence in your life and know that he has great plans for you – no matter what my father or any other man tries to do to you. No one can touch God, or ruin his designs – they will all be stopped._

_I wait anxiously for the day that I can leave exile and return to Gilboa, though I do not see myself living at Altar Palace. Mother says that Jack is placed there under house arrest for an undetermined amount of time – a small punishment for the crimes he has committed against my father and you. She tries to write me as often as she can, yet she must be very careful with her letters. Father must hate me, he believes that I conspired with Jack against him, but it is the only thing keeping me alive. _

_The baby is doing well. Andrew wife Elizabeth assures me a safe pregnancy – she is a midwife and told me that she has delivered hundreds of healthy babies. If it is a boy, I am naming him for you. Elizabeth believes that it is a boy, due to the strain and morning sickness. I would be happy to have a healthy child – I know that it is yours, and that is all that matters._

_-Your Michelle_


	4. David's Second Letter

**I am continuing this story, slowly but surely. I hope that those that are still reading continue to enjoy it.**

_Dear Michelle,_

_The Lord has brought me great joy in a time of sorrow. I now have a job, making just enough to get buy as a mechanic in a local auto shop. The owner has offered me free room and board in an apartment above his house for a reduced salary and I am most grateful to finally have a roof over my head. _

_News of your father reaches Gath every day. He is not doing well Michelle. The betrayal of your brother Jack has taken a toll on him. The papers are saying that he is a shell of his former self – that he should begin looking for a new successor for his throne before another enemy attacks._

_I do not believe that Gath will be striking so quickly against your father and Gilboa – not after the last string of attacks. He is vulnerable to many enemies, finding few allies after nearly losing his throne to Jack. Despite everything that has happened between Silas and me, I do forgive him; he felt threatened, he wasn't showing his true colors. In the end, he took me under his wing; he was a second father to me. He introduced me to you, and for that I will always be in his debt. I continue to pray for you, and for the day that we meet again. There is so much lost time to make up for. I want to see you, my brothers, and my mother. Someday, mark my words, I will have my life back - and you will most surely be in it._

_-Your David_


	5. Chapter 5: Michelle's Third Letter

_Dear David,_

_A month has gone by since I've been banished from Altar Palace to __Austeria, and you would never believe who has come to visit me here. Mother, Queen Rose! There was no formal announcement of her arrival; she came under the cover of darkness to the house to check on me. She just popped her head in while I was sleeping. She is placing a great deal of faith in the Jordan family by visiting, but I'm glad to see her, one friendly face from my home so far away._

_I never thought I would be so happy to see my mother, or that she would go to such great lengths to see me. She always seemed to favor Jack over me whenever something would come up at home. Father would always gravitate to me; I suppose that she thought she was compensating by doting on Jack._

_Jack has fallen out of favor with the family in the most terrible way – or at least that's what Mother tells me. Still under house arrest, he is stripped of nearly everything but his title. Father doesn't trust him, and mother seems to believe that he has found a new 'son' in cousin Andrew. Mother says that Andrew was quick to turn in his father William. Mother says that Father is intent on tracking down Uncle William no matter what the cost and Andrew is willing to aide him in his efforts. Only Mother knows where he is, and she is telling no one, not even me. _

_I can feel my body changing every day and feel that I will begin to show any day now. Mother came to plot with me about what to do with the child when he or she is born. She says that the child, bastard or not, is a rightful heir to the Benjamin throne, and that it may be my only chance to have a child – given my previous health history. She wants to create a 'distant relative' and have us raise their child due to an untimely death on their part. I don't care what the reasoning is as long as I get to keep the baby – it's the only part of you that I have left now._

_Mother says that she doesn't know when she will be able to see me again. She's afraid to leave Father's side for too long: his health is not well, he is under great stress. Mother says that he blames lack of good religious council. He hasn't been able to latch onto another reverend since Reverend Samuels passed away. Sometimes I wonder if he and I pray to the same God._

_I continue to pray for your safety and our reunion each night. Having Mother leave is an awful feeling. I feel closure to her now than I ever have before. It's a shame that took an exile to bring us together. I have underestimated her love for me and I regret the many years that we battled one another at Altar Palace._

_Stay safe, wherever you are._

_~Your Michelle_


End file.
